Mayoral Bike Lessons
Mayoral Bike Lessons is the first half of the sixth episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Outside, Larry is riding his bike, before he starts singing a song about how much he loves to ride his bike, as well as doing other sports, such as baseball, football, basketball, soccer, flying kites, swimming, skateboarding, and sailing. After the song ends; however, Larry ends up accidentally running into Archibald, which sends Archibald and Larry and his bike flying, until Larry and Archibald land on the bike once again, while Larry greets Archibald, telling him that he's heading to Pa's to sign up for the Community Bike-A-Thon, then asks Archibald if he's going to enter. Archibald worriedly tells Larry to get him off the bike, while Larry tells him, "No prob, just drop me off at Pa's". The bike swerves right towards Pa Grape's store with Larry and Archibald still on it, as Archibald screams, until the bike crashes into the side of the store. After the crash, Larry states that he normally uses brakes to stop, but never thought to use the wall before. Larry then urges Archibald to come with him and sign up for the Bike-A-Thon, but Archibald nervously tells Larry that he's leaving, which he does, while Larry muses, "Must be important mayor stuff". Archibald travels a bit then hides, just as a magenta convertible pulls up, as a slick broccoli reporter named Beau Rockley and his pea cameraman come out of the convertible. Some of the other townspeople recognize Beau Rockley as the host of the gossip show that humiliates people and exposes their flaws. Beau then appears in front of the townspeople, telling them that he's here to define gossip, before he says, "Watch your back", while Archibald still hides nervously behind the wall. Inside Pa Grape's Store, Larry signs up for the Bike-A-Thon, saying that he can't wait for the Bike-A-Thon, just as Beau comes into the store, saying that he's "gotta get some real dirt soon if his show is gonna be a big hit". Pa then tells Beau that dirt and compost is in aisle three, but Beau tells him not that kind of dirt, he means gossip, but Pa tells him that they don't sell that here. Beau then tells Pa that he's more interested in finding some kind of gossip of a public figure, then asks Pa if he has any politicians around here. Larry then tells him that there's just Mayor Archibald, then adds that he doesn't gossip, he just rides his bike directly into walls. This interests Beau before he asks Larry if the mayor doesn't know how to ride a bike, then slyly adds that that could be just what his show needs. Pa tells Beau that they have a good mayor then asks Beau why he can't make a show about that, Beau answering that "you can see that in 'The Nice, Good Things About Helpful People Show'", then realizes that that show doesn't exist because no one would watch it, before leaving the store. Outside, Beau converses with his pea cameraman, telling him that he's going to find Mayor Archibald and embarrass him and that it will be gold, before they get in the convertible and drive off, with Larry watching. Of course, Larry then gets back on his bike again and rides off after that, but when he rides past a dumpster, Archibald pops out of the dumpster, grabs Larry, and pulls him into the dumpster with him. Inside the dumpster, Archibald explains to Larry that he's in trouble and that he needs his help, before confessing that he doesn't know how to ride a bike. Larry repeats what Archibald said loudly in surprise, but Archibald shushes him, at the same time that Corn Woman is passing by the same dumpster, before she asks, "Who doesn't know how to ride a bike?", as she listens the comment. Larry then pops out from the dumpster and tells her, "Nobody", which Corn Woman says is good because that would be a scandal for an elected official. After Corn Woman leaves, Larry goes back into the dumpster again while Archibald worriedly says that he can't think of anything more embarrassing than not knowing how to ride a bike, then pleads to Larry to teach him to ride before the Bike-A-Thon. Larry then accepts Archibald's request, before Archibald tells Larry not to tell anyone about it, hoping that he can trust Larry. Larry says that he can, saying that he never told anyone about Madame Blueberry's toupee, which Archibald thinks is good, but becomes surprised at what Larry said. On TV, there is a show called "Behind Their Backs" being shown, which is hosted by Beau Rockley, who starts talking about Jenna Chive, stating that she's the best voice in show business, "or is she?", saying that when her autotune is taken away, she sounds like a horse, which Larry laughs at while he is watching the show. Bob then comes into the room, asking Larry why he's watching this show, then turns it off, before telling Larry that that's a gossip show and that they talk about people behind their backs. Larry says that he knows and that it's hilarious, which angers Bob, before Larry tells him that Ichabeezer watches it, and so do the French Peas, and especially Petunia. Bob tells Larry that he's gossiping and that it's a bad influence, even when Larry tells Bob that it's just a TV show, before Bob asks him if he even knows what Proverbs 20:19 says. Larry thinks about it, stating that it's something like "A gossip betrays a confidence", which Bob is uncomfortable about at first, but confirms it as right. Larry then asks what that means, before Bob tells him that it means that if you talk about people behind their backs, no one will trust you. Of course, after Bob explains this, Larry turns the TV back on and shushes Bob, telling him that the show's back on, which frustrates Bob before he leaves the room. The next day, Larry starts to teach Archibald how to ride a bike, as he uses a wrench to tighten a screw on one of the wheels, before tossing it aside while giving Archibald his first lesson, which is to just sit down, which Archibald does, as he sits on the bike seat. However, after a few seconds, the bike suddenly flips Archibald over as he falls to the ground. Larry then decides to give Archibald a push. At Pa Grape's Store, Beau tells his cameraman that Larry is going to crack, he just knows it, and that he just needs a little persuading. Beau then looks at a shiny brand new bike leaning against the wall, as he laughs about it, before his cameraman tells him, "You need help, man". Meanwhile, Larry is still teaching Archibald to ride a bike, as Archibald is riding the bike nice and leisurely, which Archibald is happy about, stating that he never thought that he'd learn to ride a bike. However, when Larry says, "Tomorrow, we take off the training wheels", Archibald is shocked as he stops, before the bike flips him over once again. Larry is hopping past Pa Grape's Store while talking to himself about Archibald learning to ride a bike and that he just needs to fight the urge to tell everyone about it. However, at that moment, Madame Blueberry comes up to Larry and asks him what he did today. Larry almost blurts out his secret, before telling Madame Blueberry to look at a bald eagle, before jumping away once Madame Blueberry is distracted, then comes back while saying, "Not that there's anything wrong with being bald", then leaves again, surprising Madame Blueberry. Larry enters Pa Grape's Store while feeling relieved, then approaches one of the freezers as he takes out a carton and approaches Pa Grape, who asks him if he's ready to have some fun at Bike-A-Thon. Larry answers that he is, then is about to ask Pa if he knows who else is, but stops himself once again from blurting out his secret as he gives a dollar to Pa then leaves, while Pa can only say, "Uh-huh". Outside, Larry is relieved that he was able to restrain himself, saying that it was a close one, but then the sound of a bike bell ringing is heard, as Beau is riding on the bike, riding it all around Larry. Larry is amazed at the bike that Beau is riding, looking at the hand-painted flames, the multicolored tassels, and is even more amazed that it has infinity gears, as Beau rides the bike around him even more, telling Larry that he can have it, if he can tell him whether or not Archibald can ride a bike. Larry says that he promised the mayor that he would not tell anyone his secret, before Beau urges him to tell him what it is. Unable to contain himself much longer, Larry blurts out that Archibald can't ride a bike, then becomes surprised when he realizes that he revealed the secret to Beau. Beau is elated, stating that "That's just the juicy gossip we need!", then gives the bike to Larry before leaving, while Larry is upset that he revealed Archibald's secret. Larry rides up to Archibald, who asks him why he's so glum, before Larry tells him, "I think I goofed", though Archibald misunderstands, telling Larry that he didn't goof and that he never thought that he'd be able to ride a bike, but thanks to Larry, he believes he can, then asks Larry how that is a goof. Larry then tells Archibald to get the training wheels off, as Archibald then gets on the bike, which now has no training wheels on it, this time able to ride the bike without any problems. However, Beau and his cameraman drive up next to Archibald, as Beau tells Archibald that inside sources claim that he can't ride a bike then asks Archibald if he would care to comment. Surprised, Archibald ends up losing control of the bike once again as it falls apart and causing Archibald to tumble across the ground before crashing into a nearby lamppost. Beau stops the car, saying that this is gold, at the same time that Larry catches up to Archibald, while Beau thanks Larry for the tip then says, "Some friend you are". Archibald is surprised when he hears that Larry told Beau his secret, as Larry tries to explain, but Archibald is upset that Larry had gossiped behind his back and states that he never wants to speak to Larry again. After Archibald has left, Larry starts to feel guilty about what he has done. Back home, Larry is watching "Behind Their Backs" once again, where this time, Beau is talking about Archibald, talking about how he cannot ride a bike, while showing the footage of Archibald crashing after his bike falls apart. Bob is watching with Larry, asking Larry how they found that out, before Larry confesses that "Beau Rockley hypnotized me with his bike! I couldn't help myself!" Bob is surprised that Larry told Archibald's secret, which Larry sadly confirms, stating that this is all his fault and that he needs to make things right. At night, Bob and Larry approach Archibald's clock house as they ring the doorbell. When Archibald answers the door and sees Larry, he closes the door again while telling Larry to go away. Larry whispers to Bob, who then tells Archibald that Larry says 'Archie, since you won't talk to me, I brought Bob to talk for me'. Larry then whispers to Bob again, who then tells Archibald that Larry says that he's sorry that he gossiped and that he has no reason to trust him but he wants to train him better than ever. After Bob says this, he is surprised that Larry made him say that, asking Larry if he's sure about this, which Larry confirms. Bob then tells Archibald that Larry wants to give him his spot in the Bike-A-Thon, which finally convinces Archibald to open the door again, surprised that Larry would do that for him, before Larry says, "Let's train!" The next day, Larry is training Archibald once again, as Archibald is able to effortlessly guide his bike through all the cones without any problems, then starts doing wheelies on his bike. Next, Larry trains Archibald into riding his bike up a ramp, which Archibald does, before he and his bike are sent flying through the air then land on the ground again without a scratch, which Archibald is happy about. Soon, the day of the Bike-A-Thon has come, as everyone has come to see all of the racers take their places, while Corn Woman and Carrot Man are talking about whether or not Archibald will be taking part in the race. Larry then shows up with Archibald, telling everyone that Archibald will be participating in his place, which some of the racers are surprised about, as Archibald takes his place at the starting line, while telling a bitter Beau, "Beautiful day for bike riding, don't you think?" Despite this, Beau tells Archibald that his camera is filming, waiting to catch Archibald falling. At the same time, the pea cameraman says, "And I wanted to be a serious journalist". Beau and his cameraman then drive away after that. Madame Blueberry then asks the racers if they are ready to race. After Madame Blueberry gives the bicyclists the signal to go, the race starts as the racers start riding their bikes. First, they ride their bikes up the wall then up onto the Countertop, while Beau and his cameraman are standing on top of the kitchen faucet while filming, waiting for when Archibald will fall off of his bike. Beau tells his cameraman to make sure not to miss anything, though the cameraman asks Beau if they really should be up here, thinking that it seems kinda dangerous, but Beau shushes him before he can finish his sentence. Archibald and the other racers then turn the corner where the kitchen sink is, just as Beau tells Archibald to "smile for the camera", but while doing so, Beau and his cameraman lose their balance and fall off the faucet before landing the sink which is full of water. Archibald stops when he sees what happened, while Beau cries out that he can't swim. Archibald quickly dives into the sink and is able to pull Beau out of the water, as well as the cameraman. Larry then rides up to Archibald, telling him that he'll take Beau and his cameraman and for Archibald to finish what he started, which Archibald does. Back at the race, the crowd is surprised when they see Archibald in the lead, doing a headstand on his bike, then standing on the handlebars, as he finishes first. Everyone starts cheering when they see Archibald finish the race. While everyone is cheering for Archibald, Larry is carrying Beau and his cameraman, while Beau forlornly tells Larry to go ahead and tell everyone that he can't swim and that he knows he's going to, but Larry tells him that that would be gossiping and that he doesn't do that anymore. Larry then tells Beau that he might want to take a swimming lesson or two, then rides off after dropping off Beau and his cameraman. Beau then tells his cameraman that he's thinking of a new show called, 'The Nice, Good Things About Helpful People Show', telling his cameraman that it's going to be gold. Because Beau had been calling his cameraman 'Pete', the cameraman finally tells him, "By the way, my name's Kyle". Characters *Bob *Larry *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *The French Peas *Madame Blueberry *Beau Rockley *Petunia Rhubarb (does not appear) *Ichabeezer (does not appear) *Laura Carrot (does not speak) *Bacon Bill Locations *Pa's Corner Store *Bob and Larry's House Fun Facts Explanations Trivia *This is the first for several things: **The first appearance of Beau Rockley. Real-World References *The music piece used when Beau was showing off the new bike is from Happy-Go-Lively, composed by Laurie Johnson from American Production Music (APM) library. This track is commonly used is various shows, such as SpongeBob SquarePants. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Archibald Asparagus